The Ultimate Combination
by LastationLover5000
Summary: "Gohan, catch!" A scene in one timeline that resulted in a near disaster, and the birth of the mightiest super warrior. The scene unfolds differently now, as the timeline diverges from the original timeline in on pivotal moment. Witness the birth of a new super warrior, as father and son combine to take on the greatest threat the Universe has ever seen!


**Gizzard Wastelands, Earth**

The world was under siege by Majin Bū. A djinn from beyond the stars, he had been unleashed on an unsuspecting Earth by the mage, Babidi. Earth's heroes had mobilised to stop him; the young Trunks and Goten, sons of the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta and noble hero, Son Gokū. With the art of the Metamorese Fusion under their belts, the young boys had become a mighty warrior surpassing their fathers — the rambunctious Gotenks.

However, fusion had not been enough. After giving them more than a run for their money, the two boys defused, and Majin Bū was left dissatisfied. The timely arrival of Son Gohan, however, had put a stop of their untimely deaths. When Majin Bū realised that Gohan was his better, he did the unthinkable — he absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo; the sharpest mind in the living realm, and the strongest power in the living realm, resulting in the birth of the strongest Djinn.

That was the situation Gohan found himself in at this moment. His back pressed literally against the wall, he was ducking and covering, concealing his _ki_ to keep the newly formed Super Bū from noticing his location. A bead of sweat dropped down his scalp. He hadn't anticipated such a spike in strength from the Djinn. It made his power look paltry by comparison.

"This simply won't do, Gohan," chuckled Majin Bū sinisterly from above. He hadn't yet made it clear that he had found Gohan, but the half-Saiyan knew the demon was in his vicinity. "Or have you forgotten so easily? Just a short while ago, the one ducking and hiding like a coward was _me!_ I needed the time to formulate a plan, to assess my situation and determine this glorious outcome. And yet here you are, attempting the same damn thing. You're not doing Piccolo proud, Gohan!"

Gohan grit his teeth. He knew it was bait. He knew Majin Bū was merely goading him, but part of him that was susceptible to rage wanted to boil over. Throughout this battle, Majin Bū had taken to mocking Gohan relentlessly after acquiring his new powers, and each blow struck Gohan's soul like a knife. It made him yearn for his friends and family, and impaired his judgement while he fought.

 _I know this_ , he thought angrily. _So why...am I letting it get to me?_

"The clock is ticking," said Majin Bū. "For you and I." With the sweep of his hand, he cleared away the rubble with an arching _ki_ wave. A grin, revealing white teeth and sharp fangs, spread across his face as he saw Gohan crouching against what was left of his former hiding place. "There you are, Gohan! I was almost beginning to think you didn't want to keep playing this little game! After all, we're practically _family_ now, right?"

" _Bastard!_ " Gohan rushed Majin Bū, the snide derision at the absorption of his younger brother becoming the proverbial last straw. He lunged forward with a powerful front punch, but Bū bent himself back entirely, sneering as the blow missed him by inches. With the sound of surging flesh, he stretched back into proportions, slamming his head into Gohan's face while he did so.

The blow stung, powerful and crushing. Gohan staggered back, yet Majin Bū wasn't done. His arm elongated, gripping Gohan by the throat and snaking him through solid rock across the ground. Collision after collision resulted in thundering explosions; Majin Bū was quick to rush after Gohan, his body following his arm, before resuming the normal length. He swung his free arm, crashing it into Gohan's jaw and sending him deep into the ground.

"G-Gohan!" Dende was watching on the sidelines in abject horror, but could do nothing to stop the madness. If he tried to go out now, Majin Bū would simply kill him, and that would snuff out the Dragon Balls. His life wasn't his to throw away.

Majin Bū descended after Gohan into the tunnel of his own creation. "I have to admit, this body's capability exceeds even my _own_ expectations, Gohan! The strongest strength in all the Universe...the sharpest intellect to match! This is truly the strongest Djinn in all of the past, present, and future; and with all of these powers, I'll erase you from existence completely!"

"Don't...think I'm that weak!" Gohan cried, expelling a huge amount of _ki_ from his body. The explosive wave of golden _ki_ forced Majin Bū backwards by a considerable distance, and Gohan descended to the ground, exhausted. _Damn it...he's too strong..._

Would you look at that?" said Majin Bū from high above. "With 15 minutes on the clock, I didn't think you had that kind of spark left in you!" He was laughing, and placed his index and middle fingers to his forehead. "Why don't we send you out with a bang, Gohan?! Makankōsappō!" Swinging his fingertips down in an arc, he released a powerful, thin beam of energy. The beam was surrounded by a spiraling wave of _ki_.

Every instinct in Gohan's body screamed at him to move. Placing both hands flat on the ground, Gohan emitted a pulsing wave of _ki_ that sent him into the air. The Makankōsappō collided with the ground, piercing it completely. Bū stared at Gohan with a mixture of amusement and distaste. "You're certainly determined, I'll give you that. Is it the guilt that motivates you so, Gohan? The knowledge that the entirety of Earth — those Earthlings I killed? — are relying on you to get the job done! And look at you! Barely handing on by a thread! You're letting everyone down! You, the supposed saviour!"

"That's _why_ I'm going to kill you, Bū!" Gohan snarled, rushing forward. In a surprising twist, his fist connected with Majin Bū's face. The Djinn grinned, forcing Gohan's arm back with his head alone. The grin became cruel smirk. "Then you're going to have to put some backbone into it, boy!" Gripping Gohan's wrist, Majin Bū forced it downward. "Allowing your opponent to get inside your head so easily, you're not reading my moves properly! Didn't Piccolo teach you better than this?"

"Yes! He! Did!" Gohan attempted to strike Bū with his free arm; Majin Bū caught this blow with ease. He twist Gohan's arms behind his back, adding pressure to the pain. Gohan screamed, and Majin Bū flew downwards towards the Earth, aiming the half-Saiyan towards one of the more particularly jagged rock formations. Gohan struggled and fought against it, but Majin Bū pressed onward. If he didn't do something, he would be gored by the rocks.

"Shin Kikōhō!"

There was an instantaneous flash of _ki_ , and Majin Bū felt half of his body utterly ripped away from him. Gohan utilised this chance to wrench himself away from Majin Bū's grip, but barely fly far before he collapsed. The new arrival was none other than Tenshinhan, who made the familiar sign of the Kikōhō that was his ultimate technique. His face was contorted into a determined glare, and before Majin Bū could say anything, Tenshinhan released another wave.

"Shin Kikōhō!"

Bū was enveloped in a mass of yellow _ki_ once more. Tenshinhan turned to look directly at Dende off in the distance. "Dende! Heal Gohan now! I'll keep Majin Bū busy!"

"R-Right!" Dende rushed towards Gohan's aid.

Was this a spark of hope?

* * *

 **Kaiōshin Realm**  
Alive.

It had been seven years since Gokū had last felt "alive". The Old Kaiōshin had given his life force to revive Gokū, due to complications with the Majin Bū situation.

"It's sad to say, but this...isn't going as I expected," muttered the Old Kaiōshin. He, Son Gokū, Kibito, and the Eastern Kaiōshin were watching Gohan's battle with much worry. "I didn't know Majin Bū could absorb hapless victims, and your son's performance isn't anything to write home about. At least he's a sturdy one, if nothing else. Most people would be dead by now."

"I-Is there nothin' we can do then, old timer?" asked Gokū, watching through the crystal ball as Dende rushed to heal his son. Tenshinhan was holding off Bū with the Shin Kikōhō, but he couldn't keep at it much longer. If he persisted, Gokū would wind up with more company. "Damn...givin' me your life like that was a waste!"

"Now don't go off half-cocked," replied the Old Kaiōshin. "I never said that there _wasn't_ a way to win. We'll just have to do it a different way!"

"And what's that?" inquired his younger contemporary.

"Fusion!" said the Old Kaiōshin gleefully.

"There ain't anyone left to fuse with," stressed Gokū. "Unless you mean Tenshinhan and Gohan, and Bū isn't the type to just let them learn that dance right now!"

"You humans overthink everything," said the Old Kaiōshin airily. "We gods have a much _better_ way to fuse. This normally won't work for mortals, but I'll enchant them so that they do." He plucked the green earrings off of his hands, and handed them towards Gokū, who took them with a confused expression. "Potara. These Earrings have been worn by our kind for generations! If two people put them on the opposite ear, they merge into a single powerhouse! Compared to that piddly dance those young'uns were doing, the Potara exceeds it by leaps and bounds!"

"I didn't know anything about this," gasped the East Kaiōshin. "D-Did you, Kibito?"

"Not at all," said the taller Shinling, shaking his head.

"Then why don't you two try it?" suggested the Old Kaiōshin. "I'm surprised you didn't know this; your training was incomplete, whippersnapper! Now go ahead, put the earrings on and give it a whirl!" He waved at them urgently.

"S-Sure," said the East Kaiōshin. The two Shinlings each pulled off an earring from an opposing ear. The earrings began to emit a pulsing glow, and the Eastern Kaiōshin and Kibito felt themselves being pulled towards each other. The two beings collided, emitting a violent light; a bright sphere shining brightly. A new body formed out of it, and the light died down, to reveal the merged form of the East Kaiōshin and Kibito.

He was as tall as Kibito, had long white hair, in the style of Kibito, but he lacked Kibito's dark blue skin, instead possessing the skintone and facial structure of the East Kaiōshin. The colour of his robes had not changed, as Kibito and the East Kaiōshin wore the same colours; the style, however, was closer to Kibito's as well. "T-This is amazing!" His voice was similar in tone to the East Kaiōshin's, but deeper. "We've merged! I've never felt this sort of power before! Goku! Let me come with you to fight Majin Bū!"

"No," said the Old Kaiōshin firmly. "You know darn well why you can't go risking your life so easily. Besides, you're too weak to handle Majin Bū anyway; he'd just absorb you."

Gokū grinned. "So, how long do we stay merged for anyway? I'd hate to time out right when we're about to kill Majin Bū."

"There aren't any limits to the Potara," replied the Old Kaiōshin. "Those Potara I've enchanted for you will work just as well for a human as they would for a Kaiōshin. You won't ever separate!"

The fused form of the the East Kaiōshin and Kibito — Kibito Kaiōshin? — blanched. "Y-You mean I'm stuck this way?!"

"Merged with my son forever?" Gokū chuckled weakly. "I sure hope I don't have to go to that school thing 'o his. Hey, should we be Super Saiyans before fusing?"

"There won't be a need," replied the Old Kaiōshin. "The potential unleashing power-up that I used on your son will transfer to you as well once you're fused; it'll be a combination of incredible strength! Besides, if you merge as Super Saiyans, you will be stuck that way and it will drastically shorten your lifespan. You wouldn't want to pay us another visit so soon, would you?"

"Guess you're right," agreed the Saiyan. "Say, did you ever use these?"

"Once," replied the Old Kaiōshin. "Back then, I was young and handsome. But an old witch stole one of my earrings, and the result is what you see before you. But I suppose it worked out, or Majin Bū would be going unopposed."

"I hate to interrupt the conversation, but the situation is looking pretty dire back on Earth!" shouted Kibito Kaiōshin.

"I'd better get there quick!" gasped Gokū, placing one of the earrings on his right ear and gripping the other tightly. "T-thanks, old timer!" He placed his index and middle fingers to his forehead, and vanished in an instant.

"Here's hoping he can get it done..." muttered the elder Shinling. "And that they're both fine losing their existences this way..."

* * *

 **Gizzard Wastelands, Earth**

Gohan was pushed against the wall. Dende had healed him, but Majin Bū hadn't been so kind as to let the Saiyan take advantage of it. In fact, the moment the healing process had been completed, Majin Bū turned his ire on Dende, and Gohan had rushed to defend him. But it left the half-Saiyan back at square one, wounded due to not putting up a proper guard, having been in such a rush to defend the God of Earth and their Dragon Balls.

"Damn..." the half-Saiyan groaned. His body ached, and he was knew he was running on fumes. Looking to the side, Tenshinhan had been knocked completely unconscious. It was a miracle that Majin Bū hadn't killed him for the stunt with the Shin Kikōhō. He had entirely run out of options.

"There it is, Gohan," said Bū, flashing a cruel smile. "That bit of absolute fear...I can see it in your eyes. You know it's over now, don't you?" The Djinn took a stance, cupping his hands at his sides. A vibrant display of _ki_ formed, bathing the whole of the area in a pink light. "Stop me if you've heard this one before! Ka...Me...Ha...Me...!"

 _I can barely move,_ Gohan thought. _That blast..it's ridiculously strong!_

"HA!" Majin Bū thrust his hands forward, releasing a powerful and blinding Kamehameha. Gohan stared death down, and to the surprise of everyone, the blast was sliced apart, disrupting and exploding. Gohan saw a thin disc of _ki_ rush by, slicing the ground before shooting into the air and vanishing.

 _The Kienzan...!_ Gohan's eyes widened. _But—Kuririn?!_ He cast a glance to where the Kienzan had come from; he and Bū both. Descending, and running in Gohan's direction, wasn't Kuririn at all — it was his father, Son Gokū.

"D-Dad?" Gohan gasped in shock. "H-How are you even—?" He was nearly speechless. His father had been dead up until this point, with Shénlóng unable to even revive him.

"You..." Bū stared daggers at Gokū in annoyance. Recognition struck from four sources of memory. Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks all knew this man. But so did he. "I remember you; you were the one who transformed. Do you actually think _you_ can help Gohan out?" The Djinn sneered, and it bordered on laughter. "You're a fool! I'm infinitely more than what I was when I fought you back then, Son Gokū!"

Gokū grinned, and the earring on his left ear flashed. Having made it over to Gohan, he turned to Bū. "You talk about infinitely more once you see what I've got!" He pulled out the other Potara, and handed it to Gohan. The half-Saiyan took it, looking at it with curiousity. "I don't have a lot of time to explain it, son. Put that earring on, an' we'll fuse together and beat Majin Bū. Put it on your right ear!"

"Fuse...?" Gohan held the green earring up to the light. "Like the boys?"

"Yeah," nodded Gokū.

"Another merger?" said Bū, easily overhearing. "Such a result is undoubtedly futile...but why should I give you the chance? _I'll just kill you both and end it now!_ " Majin Bū rushed forward, and Gokū turned towards him, both hands over his face.

"Taiyōken!"

Blinding blue light rushed forward, blinding Bū instantly. The Djinn swore, clutching at his eyes and desperately trying to realign his sight so he could see.

"Put it on now!" Gokū urged.

Gohan fumbled with the earring, before successfully managing to clip it onto his right ear. "L-Like this, right Dad?"

"That'll do it," replied Gokū. "Oh! I forgot to mention! Once we fuse, we're gonna be stuck like that!"

"D-Dad, you tell me that now?!" Gohan exclaimed as his body began to be pulled towards Gokū's, and Gokū pulled towards him. "I guess there isn't a choice; if it's fusing with you, Dad, I can handle it!"

"Thanks, son...and farewell!"

The two clashed in the center, father and son disappearing into a sphere of light. Within this sphere, a new body was being formed, and limbs began to make themselves known. The light dissipated, and the figure that was standing where the light had been was striking. Like the two who had formed him, he was well-built, with Gohan's height, and similar hairstyle, but two bangs hung over his face within proximity of each other, a trait from Gokū. While he possessed the spiky black upright hair of Gohan, it was shorter on the right side than the left, a trait from Gokū. Clad in the Turtle School _gi_ , with the green Potara dangling from his ears, the new Saiyan looked at the blinded Bū with a stern expression and narrow eyes. _Ki_ wafted from his body, but the majority of his aura clung to it; lightning crackled and snapped around him.

"Gokū and Gohan merged together..." he muttered, his voice an even pitch between Gokū and Gohan. "So what does that make me? A Gokhan?" Placing a finger to his chin, he frowned. "No; that name doesn't roll off the tongue right." It took him another moment of deliberation, but a name ignited in the back of his head. "Kūhan sounds about right."

"I don't care what you're called!" snarled Bū, rubbing his eyes as sight began to return to them. "That was a cheap trick, bastard!"

"Cheap trick?" replied Kūhan, his stern glare turning on Bū once again. "Like I want to hear that from someone like you, who goes around absorbing people the moment he can't win a fight!" Clenching his fist, he rushed inward, slamming a powerful uppercut blow to Bū's jaw. Swinging his right leg him, a crushing knee strike struck Majin Bū in the stomach, sending him staggering backwards. "Even absorbing Bū didn't make you less of a retard, now did it, Bū?"

"That's all?" Bū choked out, clutching his stomach. He regenerated the indentation easily, snarling like an angry animal. "Is that the be—"

Kūhan got a running start, leaping into the air. The forward momentum propelled him as his feet landed directly into Majin Bū's face. Bū's entire visage caved in, cutting him off in the middle of his sentence. Kūhan crushed the Djinn into the rocks. The fused Saiyan stamped on Bū's face, grinding Bū into the dirt for a good two feet, before running his face through with the sheer force of his kick.

"No. That ain't nearly everything, Bū," said Kūhan, his speech slipping slightly into Gokū's mannerisms.

Majin Bū slid away, reforming and growling. Steam issued from his body, and the Djinn seemed unable to properly compose himself. "You...! I...! _I WILL END YOU!_ " The Djinn rushed forward, attacking Kūhan with several physical strikes.

The fused Saiyan parried each blow easily, and with the flick of a wrist, he gripped Bū's arm, forcing it down. "You'll die trying."With a powerful kick, Kūhan forced Majin Bū into the air. Kūhan followed him, pursuing with great speed; as Kūhan closed in, he slammed the backside of his hand into Majin Bū, sending the Djinn careening downward towards a harsh landing.

Majin Bū crashed down on all fours, and felt his body uprooted again as a crushing elbow blow slammed into the back of his head. He skid face-first along the ground, as Kūhan landed behind him, boots clattering on stone.

"H-He's amazing...!" Dende gasped. He knew nothing of the Kaiōshin's methods, or how this combination had come about. What he did know what that they were saved! Kūhan was going to win!

"Get up," said Kūhan roughly. "I know you're not hurt. Not from an attack like that."

Majin Bū forced himself to his feet, his visage furious. Veins throbbed from his forehead to his tentacle; more steam rushed from his body, and his fists clenched to the point where purple blood began to ooze. "Don't...get...so..cocky!" Bū rushed forward, fist raised, only to stop short. His body began to convulse, with horrible strangulation and spitting noises emitting from his throat. Kūhan looked quite perturbed, his eyes widening as he watched the strange display.

"N-No..!" Majin Bū choked out. "Not...now...!" His tentacle shrunk in length, and his muscle mass receded but slightly. The Metamoran vest he wore transformed into the cape and pauldrons donned by the Nameccian Piccolo.

"Looks like the boys' fusion time ran out," smirked Kūhan. "Now the Piccolo in there is slowing you down. Gohan and Gokū probably didn't need to fuse after all; you're not even a threat now."

 _Damn it...!_ Majin Bū thought desperately. _What...what is this monster?! I can't even fight back! I need to absorb him...or someone else...anyone else!_

Kūhan felt a familiar power _ki_ surge within the periphery of his senses, and immediately recognized it for who it was. _That's Vegeta...!_ He thought. _But why is he here? Why no—of course! This must be King Enma's doing!_ Kūhan frowned. This didn't bode well. At his level, Vegeta would just be a distraction more than a help. _Damn! He's coming this way!_

It was clear to Majin Bū that something was wrong. He felt a power arrive on the planet but recently. It felt familiar, if vaguely, though he couldn't place it. Whoever it was, it obviously had this new Kūhan concerned. _This might be my big break!_ thought Majin Bū desperately.

"Damn it," Kūhan placed two fingertips to his forehead. "I'll deal with _you_ in a moment," he snapped at Bū, before vanishing immediately with the Instantaneous Movement technique that Gokū prided.

* * *

 **Dead Man's Canyon**

"This is where I leave you, Vegeta," said the fortuneteller Baba. She hovered beside Vegeta, who himself had a halo over his head, and cast a wary look towards the horizon. "I can't bring myself to get mixed up with that Bū character. Good luck."

Vegeta scoffed, floating above the ruins of the canyon. "Right here or closer to Majin Bū, this only postpones the inevitable. Get out of here, Baba." As Baba heeded his warning, Vegeta rushed off towards the source of the _ki_ — an unknown signature he didn't recognize, and one that felt very much like Majin Bū. A bead of sweat dropped down his forehead. He wasn't one for fear, but it wasn't every day that someone got to die while dead.

Tearing across the landscape, Vegeta was cut off entirely by a figure suddenly materialising out of thin air, wearing an orange _gi_ that Vegeta knew too well. He skidded to a stop, face to face with this new arrival. "Kakarrot?!" He spat. "No, that's impossible...not even Kakarrot's _ki_ could ever been this tremendous! Gohan?" His eyes narrowed. "Just who the hell are you?"

"It's a long story, Vegeta," said Kūhan. "I'm neither Gokū nor Gohan; I'm Kūhan, and I was born a few minutes ago." He pointed towards the earrings on his head. "I'm the fusion of father and son — the Potara of the Kaiōshin combined our bodies into a super warrior!" It was the eloquence of Gohan and the eagerness of Kakarrot that made it clear to Vegeta that this was no joke. But it wasn't just that. His tremendous _ki_. He'd never felt anything like it.

Even when he had given up his existence, Kakarrot had done the one thing to irk Vegeta the most; widen the gap between them until it crossed worlds.

"That damned Enma needs to keep a closer eye on things," snapped Vegeta. "Bringing me back to life only to suffer this humiliation again! And now, I can't even give Kakarrot a piece of my mind!"

"Vegeta, there's no time for that," scolded Kūhan. "Majin Bū is comin', and fast. What _you_ need to do is get out of here! I can handle him just fine on my own, but even now, you'll most likely be killed. And if you die right now, as you are, that's it! You're gone! From this world, and the afterlife."

"At this point, I don't give a damn," snapped Vegeta. "You stay out of this, _Kakarrot_ ," he stressed the Saiyan name, glaring at the man. "I'm already dead — what do I care if I become deader than dead? I have a score to settle with this Majin Bū and my pride has been shattered enough without being told by you to stay out of the way!"

"Vegeta!" Kūhan reached out a hand, but Vegeta batted it away.

" _Silence!_ " hissed the Prince of the Saiyans. He turned his back on Kūhan, and made to rush back towards Majin Bū, but he needn't have bothered. Another figure materialised out of thin air; Majin Bū floated before them both, removing his index and middle fingers from his forehead. He was clad in a new outfit, however; the blue _gi_ and white cape of Tenshinan.

"...Bastard!" snarled Kūhan. "You didn't...you absorbed Tenshinan!"

"And acquired a few new tricks," replied Majin Bū. "That teleportation of yours really is the only way to travel! I didn't have to use any of my _ki_ and yet here I am. And look at this; a party I wasn't invited to?"

"You're certainly that tub of lard I fought with before," Vegeta noted. "I'd recognize that ridiculous colour anywhere."

Bū's eyes narrowed. "Ah, Vegeta! I remember you now; you gave me such a hard time awhile back. And here I thought you were dead."

"That makes this easy then," said Vegeta. "I was going to come look for you, but here you are; I'll settle this right now!"

"Vegeta, don't!" the fused Saiyan cautioned. "Why won't you listen? You _can't handle him!_ "

"That's enough!" shouted Vegeta, and his body bristled with _ki_. He felt it as _ki_ centred in his back, lightning crackled around his body, and his black hair began to grow more rigid as it became a brilliant gold. His eyes flashed emerald, and the golden flames of the Saiyan race erupted from his body. A furious Super Saiyan 2 stood before Kūhan, and Vegeta flashed him a hateful glare. "I wouldn't expect you to understand, _Kakarrot_. Not you, a halfling who has thrown away his own pride after trampling over mine! I threw myself into a cold, dark oblivion, and for what?! To add to my humiliation? I won't accept it; you stay back! The Saiyan Prince will not fall again!"

"Violent, aren't we?" grinned Majin Bū. "Come on then, Vegeta! I'm dying to test my body!"

"I'll do more than test it," snarled the Prince of Saiyans. "I'll run it right into the ground!" He launched forward, leaving an exasperated Kūhan to watch him. Vegeta thrust a punch forward, but Bū deflected it easily. The Djinn dodged it easily, cape fluttering in the wind, and parried an incoming kick from Vegeta. He reciprocated easily, kicking Vegeta with a powerful blow that winded an already deceased body.

Vegeta took off into the air, aiming to gain some distance. He let loose a torrent of _ki_ volleys; the blasts lit up the sky as they slammed into Majin Bū. Bū withstood the deluge of _ki,_ but to his surprise, one of the blasts managed to knock off an arm. Regrowing it instantly as the severed limb fell, Bū forced the _ki_ blasts away. Vegeta had used this moment to rush inward, striking Bū with a crushing melee combo.

"You're making me sweat, Vegeta!" crowed Bū as he felt himself forced back. "Is this the power of a Saiyan's rage?!"

"You'd be wise not to underestimate the strength of a Saiyan," retorted Vegeta, elbowing the Majin directly in the face. "We're the mightiest warriors in the Universe! And I, the Prince, stand at the pinnacle!"

Kūhan watched this display, intrigued. The Gokū in him wanted to see how it played out, but the Gohan in him desperately wanted to stop Vegeta. And both sides were surprised to see just how well Vegeta was handling the entire situation. _Is...it possible absorbing Tenshinhan made him weaker?_ Kūhan entertained the notion with some interest. _He could have made a rash error in judgement...and slipped up._ His eyes narrowed. But something felt off to him. A gut feeling.

Vegeta forced Bū to the ground with a powerful sledgehammer; Bū landed onto the rocky surface with both feet on the ground. His knees began to buckle, and he knelt down on the ground, seemingly defeated. Vegeta landed deftly in front of Bū, his hand raised. He sneered, his aura crackling with bio-electricity. "Kakarrot's whining was worthless! I hope you enjoyed your time in the sun, Bū! It's over!"

Majin Bū's eyes glinted. "Yes! It is over, Vegeta!" As soon as he'd spoken, a wall of slime erupted behind Vegeta, taking the prince off guard. It engulfed him completely, and he struggled to find purchase against the squirming material. "What the hell is this!?" He shouted, having only enough time to form this sentence before it covered him in its entirety.

Realization hit Kūhan like a freight truck. Bū had been playing possum. "No!" He shouted, rushing towards Vegeta but it was too late. The slime had contracted and rushed back towards Majin Bū, sloshing over his form and merging with him. "I was too late!" Kūhan lamented. Dark coils of electricity crackled around Majin Bū as his body adjusted to match the absorption currently undergoing.

Before Kūhan's eyes, Vegeta's leotard top replaced the _gi_ worn by Tenshinhan that Majin Bū had commandeered, while the remainder of his outfit remained unchanged. His tentacle lengthened, and the Djinn turned to flash a grin at the fused Saiyan. " _There_ we go! I feel like I've been reborn!"

Kūhan stared daggers at Bū, and was truly silent for the first time. Brief flecks of lightning snapped at odd intervals, and his aura began to glow at the edges of his body. His expression was one of pure rage, but Kūhan himself was silent.

Majin Bū saw that, scoffing. "Don't give me that look; how is what I'm doing any different than you?"

"Oh don't play the fool," replied Kūhan icily. "My merger was consensual; it didn't involve kidnapping."

"Semantics," brushed off the Djinn easily. "But what do you say we get this underway? This man has a very strong drive — he wants to defeat the Gokū in you. It would be a shame to deny that burning desire!"

"You won't get the chance," replied Kūhan. "I'm ending this battle now." The fused Saiyan rushed forward, fist clenched at his side. A mangling blow was struck down, Kūhan's fist collided with Bū's stomach. The Djinn was winded, his stomach distending as the fist punched through his body. Kūhan punched him several times more; landing a blow in the jaw, stomach, shoulders, before kicking him away.

Majin Bū forced himself to be righted, stopping his movement. He rushed back in response, and managed to land a straight punch to Kūhan's face. Seeing this as a chance, he slammed a powerful kick into Kūhan, then rammed his body into the man with a powerful tackle. Kūhan was sent rocketing backwards, and Majin Bū grinned. "So what do you think of that display of power? And _that_ was just warming up."

"I certainly hope so," replied Kūhan dryly, pushing rocks off his body, standing up from the rubble. He dusted himself off. "If that's all you can do to me this late in the game, then you absorbed my friends for no reason."

"What did you say?!" snarled Bū. A mixture of Vegeta's own pride and his own caused him to have relatively little composure, and a vein throbbed in his forehead.

"You haven't gone deaf, Bū," replied the fused Saiyan easily. Kūhan walked forward, looking directly up at Majin Bū. "Even after absorbing Vegeta, you can't touch me." The cockiness was the Gohan bleeding through Kūhan, that much was obvious. Gokū so rarely was this way. But the indignation bridling through Kūhan was both of them magnified. "And I'll make sure you know just how outclassed you are."

"Keep running your mouth," snapped the Djinn. "Let me show you something neat!" His face contorted slightly, and his cheeks bulged. A white mass began to slip from his mouth, sliding out as it formed into a ballooning shape. This shape split off into multiple smaller shapes; pale, with the tail of a ghost and the head of Majin Bū. "How do you like _this?!_ Super Ghost Bū Attack! Ghosts! Go!" He spread his arm wide, and the cackling spirits made a mad dash towards Kūhan.

Kūhan's eyes narrowed, and his face set. The tips of his index and middle finger brimmed with _ki_ , and he swung his arm in an arc. A wave of crescent _ki_ shot forward, utterly destroying the ghosts in one swipe. "It's only been a few minutes, Bū. You can't be that desperate to try and kill me with a children's toy!"

The sound of grinding teeth was audible as Majin Bū stewed in frustration. He crossed his arms before his body, concentrating. He exhaled deeply, and his body shook until it split into four bodies. Each Majin Bū sneered, taking a stance. "Then let's try this! I'm sure you know this technique!"

Kūhan's eyes widened in surprise. "Tenshinhan's Fist of the Four Bodies. I didn't think you'd stoop to something like that. You must be gettin' desperate."

"You think this is desperate?" retorted Bū. "You know you can't handle four of me!"

Kūhan grinned, motioning Bū forward. "Then come at me already!"

The four Majin Bū's rushed Kūhan, each of them attacking from a different angle. Kūhan caught the blow from the Bū on his right, swinging him into the Bū that struck from the fore. With ease, he kicked away the Majin Bū with the foresight to attempt a rear attack, and elbowed the incoming left Majin Bū directly in the face. Each Bū staggered back, glaring at Kūhan with the look to kill.

"Don't act so clever," snarled Bū. "I'll kill you from every angle! I'll show you! No one mocks me!" Each Bū clone took a side, forming a square around Kūhan. Their fingertips were placed to their foreheads, with brilliant _ki_ sparking and crackling. "Makankōsappō!" All four Bū released a spiraling beam of _ki_ from four angles towards Kūhan. Kūhan, without paying them heed, flipped into the air as the Makankōsappō collided with each other in a beautiful display.

Ascending into the air, Kūhan raised his hands to his face, his back against the sun. "Taiyōken!" With the sun magnifying it, Kūhan released an absolutely blazing array of light. The four Bū, who had looked into the sky to track Kūhan, were immediately blinded. With the Instantaneous Movement, Kūhan appeared in front of each clone, crushing them into a single pile within seconds. The bodies descended into one, and a furious Majin Bū regenerated his injuries.

"You should know how Tenshinan's Fist of the Four Bodies works, if you can use it like that," Kūhan ejected at Bū. "You can split into four, that much is true. But it also splits your _power_ by four as well. I didn't even break a sweat back there."

Steam issued from Bū's pores, and the Djinn thrust an arm forward. It extended, stretching forward in an effort to grab him. Kūhan reached out, grabbing the arm with his own arms. "This technique isn't anything once you've seen it enough," he said, and violently ripped Bū's arm off. The Saiyan cast it aside, and it contracted.

Bū regenerated his arm, unthinking, and formed a triangular hand-sign. His _ki_ bristled, and Kūhan could feel it; the shift in its flow. "Shin Kikōhō!" An instantaneous blast of _ki_ struck Kūhan, heavy and forceful. It pressed him back, incinerating the arm next to the fused Saiyan, but doing no damage to Kūhan other than to his time. "Shin Kikōhō!" A second, thunderous blast hit Kūhan, followed by a third, and a fourth. Majin Bū, unhindered by the Shin Kikōhō's detrimental effects, released blast after blast.

Kūhan's hair bristled, and his eyes flashed emerald. He expelled a large amount of _ki_ from his body, and in a flash of gold, disrupted the Shin Kikōhō before reverting back from the Super Saiyan transformation. Majin Bū was completely thrown back, and Kūhan stepped forward. "So far, all you've managed to do is buy some time with ill-gotten gains, Bū!" Flickering forward, a deafening snap kick sent Bū staggering back. "But there's no way out of it — this is what you call a complete difference in power."

"This can't be!" Bū shouted, letting loose a bombardment of punches and kicks. Kūhan deflected them easily, catching the final kick with a vicegrip, keeping Bū's strike locked in his grip. "This wasn't—"

"—wasn't supposed to be this way?" repeated Kūhan. "How do you think the others felt? The pain of everyone you killed? The desperation of those you absorbed? Their panic and fear? 'It wasn't supposed to be this way'?" Kūhan let the Djinn's foot fall, before ramming his fist directly into Bū's stomach, his eyes glinting with rage. "You're damn right!"

A powerful sledgehammer sent Bū rocketing downward. Kūhan pursued, but Bū teleported behind him with Instantaneous Movement. Almost resigned, Kūhan teleported behind him with the same technique, blasting Bū with a powerful attack. "The Instantaneous Movement is _my_ technique," he said harshly.

Majin Bū rushed into the air, flying high above Kūhan. _Ki_ was gushing from his body in a flaming aura, overlapped with smoke. "That's enough! I've been tolerant with you until now, but you've taken this too far! No one mocks me! I'll show you what happens to those who push me beyond the limit, boy!" He spread his arms wide, and the palms erupted in pink _ki_. Lightning crackled around it, snapping out at odd intervals to rip into the Earth. "I'll destroy you, this planet, the Solar System! I'll bring the curtain down on all of it! **FINAL FLASH!** "

Kūhan raised his palms above his head, and gathered golden _ki_ within them. " **Masenko...** " Bringing them to be cupped at his sides, the golden _ki_ mixed with blue, and Kūhan controlled it effortlessly. " **KAMEHAMEHA!** "

The half-Saiyan released his blast after Majin Bū had released his. A pink torrent of _ki_ descended onto the planet, as a golden blast with blue lightning erupted upward to defend it. The two _ki_ blasts clashed in the middle, creating a vibrant sphere directly over the Earth. The ground shook, ripped, and crumbled to pieces under the weight of the two _ki_ attacks. To those watching, it would appear as if gods were fighting.

"I haven't been this angry in a long time, Bū," said Kūhan, even though the latter couldn't hear him at this volume. "Was it Freeza? Or perhaps Cell? And yet at the same time, I wish we'd met under different circumstances. You're strong, and you could have been a powerful rival. It's going to be a shame to see this kind of talent die. If you come back as someone good, then I'll come find you! And we'll fight it out then!" His _ki_ began to surge, and he flashed red. "Kaiōken!" The pulse of the Kaiōken was all the substance he needed, and his Masenko Kamehameha was boosted beyond its natural capacity. The blast overwhelmed Bū's blast, and even the Djinn himself.

Bū's last thoughts were nothing but indignation at the fact that he — one who had been eons old — could die here on this rock.

Kūhan's hands fell to his sides, and he exhaled a sigh of relief. "It's over." Even the Kaiōshin rejoiced, though Kūhan couldn't see it from here. Bū was defeated, completely and utterly. Kūhan hadn't even left a trace of him alive. The planet was quiet, and Kūhan knew that now, the rebuilding had to begin. He placed his fingertips to his forehead, teleporting to where Dende was hiding.

"It's safe, Dende," said Kūhan. "You can come on out now."

The Nameccian emerged from his hiding place, his face bridled with worry. "Y-You did it, Gohan? Gokū? You won!"

"We should start by gathering the Dragon Balls," Kūhan said without correct the incorrect usage of either names. "We'll revive the Earthlings and restore the damage done to Earth.

"Er...yes, I can, but the Dragon Balls won't be active for another four months," replied the God of Earth with some uncertainty. "I'll do what I can, though."

"Don't worry about it," replied Kūhan. "I'm going to stop off at the North Kaiō's planet, and then head to New Namek from there. Can you come with me? So I have someone to vouch for me with the Elder? We've had a few deaths Shénlóng can't fix."

"O-Of course," replied Dende nervously.

"Thanks, Dende," said Kūhan. _It won't be easy...explaining this to the others. Especially Chi-Chi, she never was one for surprises._ He cast an eye to the sky, where Bū had been destroyed, and his expression was regretful. "Vegeta...I'm sorry." Placing his hand on Dende's shoulder, he made the sign for the Instantaneous Movement, and vanished, leaving the Earth devoid of life, with the exception of Mr. Satan and his dog.

The book had closed on the tale of Majin Bū. But Kūhan's own adventures were just beginning.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Another one-shot? Yep. Sorry to pretty much everyone waiting on the next chapter of the Erased Chronicles, but I keep looking at the article and drawing a blank. So I needed to vent some of this frustration by writing something else. My friend was doing some art for the fusion of Gokū and Gohan, so I decided to do a one-shot for it. This story is the birth of Kūhan (yes, Kūhan, that's what Dragon Ball Fusions runs with and that's what I'm calling it because "Gohkan" just sounds dumb) and how he defeated Majin Bū. No one ever seems to pay much attention to the idea that Gokū and Gohan were gonna merge. Not even Dragon Ball Multiverse; there is no timeline they show where Gokū and Gohan merge. So, here's my take on it! In this story, the defusion just wouldn't happen naturally; those Potara are enchanted to work for mortals like they would work for a Kaiōshin, so, barring the common sense to wish this away, they're all stuck this way!_

 _Welp! Enjoy it! I'll try and put out the Erased Chronicles soon, folks!_


End file.
